


Jabetis

by rndmcrpydnt



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmcrpydnt/pseuds/rndmcrpydnt
Summary: "Jabetis?" tawa ni Gen.Kumunot ang noo ni Senku sa sinabi nya, "Ano?""Jabetis," ulit niya. "Myghad, Senku, di mo alam ang jabetis?"
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	Jabetis

Ang buwan ng Agosto ay may taglay na iba’t-ibang kahulugan para sa mga tao. Para sa iba, ang buwan na ito ay may nilalaman na mga araw na namumukod dahil sa nilalaman nitong mga okasyon tulad ng kaarawan, anibersaryo, at iba pa. Para sa iba, maaaring may dalang kalungkutan at poot ang buwan na ito sa kanilang mga puso dahil sa mga mapait na ala-ala ng nakaraan na gumagambala sa kanilang mga kalooban.

Ngunit para sa mga kabataang Pilipino na mag-aaral, ito ang panahon ng paghahanda para sa pagdiriwang ng Buwan ng Wika.

Sino ba’ng Pilipinong mag-aaral ang hindi nakaranas ng pagdaraos sa Buwan ng Wika? Sino ba’ng hindi nakakakilala kay dating presidenteng Manuel L. Quezon na tinaguriang Ama ng Wikang Pambansa na laging may retrato na nakadikit sa entablado ng himnasyo o sa kung saan man nagaganap ang mga kaganapan ng paaralan. Sino ba’ng Pilipino ang hindi alam ang mga awit at tugtog na laging pinapatugtog sa mga pagtatanghal ng mga bayle ng mga katutubo o mula sa panahon ng pagsakop ng mga Espanyol na may mga liriko tulad ng: “Ang lahat ng bagay ay magkaugnay”, “Ay, ay salidumay, Salidumay diway”, “Una una kaya kaya”, “Piliin mo ang inang Pilipinas,” at iba pang mga kanta.

Syempre, alam na rin siguro ng karamihan ng mga estudyanteng Pilipino na pagdating sa mga ganitong mga selebrasyon sa eskuwelahan, ang madalas na namomoblema sa mga plano para programa ay hindi talaga ang mga guro. Minsan, ang tunay na utak sa likod ng mga pagdiriwang na ito ay ang mga estudyante.

Bilang presidente ng grade 9 Newton at bise presidente ng kanilang Supreme Student Government, masasabi niyang malaki rin ang tungkulin na ipinagkaloob sa kaniya ng mga posisyon na iyon. Kahit na ang Filipino club ang itinalaga na may pinakamalaking responsibilidad sa mga magaganap na pagtatanghal at aktibidad sa programa na ito. Simple lang naman ang plano ng Filipino club dahil sa totoo lamang ay paulit-ulit lang din naman ang mga nangyayari sa mga ganitong pagdaraos sa paaralan. May mga aawit bilang intermission number (OPM siyempre ang mga kanta at sa biritan mapupunta ang mga hiyawan), may dalawang sayaw na intermission number din at ang ibang mga bayle ay parte ng paligsahan ng mga iba’t-ibang baitang. Magkakaroon din ng Balagtasan at may patimpalak sa pagbasa at pagsulat ng Baybayin at sa kaalaman ng mga malalalim na salitang Filipino na bihira nang marinig ng mga modernong tao.

Ang trabaho ni Senku para sa okasyon na ito? Ang mag-ayos ng mga upuan sa gym para sa mismong araw ng programa dahil ang Art club na ang bahala sa mga dekorasyon ng entablado at ang manood sa pagiinsayo ng sayaw ng mga piling mag-aaral mula sa iba’t-ibang baitang dahil ang mga opisyal lamang ng SSG tulad niya ang may karapatang pumasok sa silid kung saan nakatabi ang mga aparato ng eskuwelahan tulad ng mga projector, cassette player, at para sa sitwasyon niya ngayon, ang mga bluetooth speaker.

Cariñosa ang isasayaw ng grupong oobserbahan ni Senku. Tuwing uwian ang kanilang practice at sa kaniya nakasalalay ang kaligtasan ng speaker na gagamitin nila. Alam ni Senku na ang mga kasama sa pangkat na ito na mga kaibigan niya ay si Chrome at Kohaku, si ate Ruri sa kalihim ng SSG, at sina Kinro, Luna, at Kirisame mula sa ika-sampung baitang. Ang alam niya ay isinama sina Taiju at Yuzuriha sa pambatong sayaw ng grade 9 na Tinikling para sa paligsahan kaya wala sila at ganon na rin para kina Tsukasa, Hyoga, Homura, at Nikki na kasama sa Ifugao dance ng mga grade 10. Si ate Minami ang magsisilbing emcee ng programa at si Ginro ang taga-pindot ng laptop para sa slideshow (at dahil si Ginro ang pinag-uusapan natin, pati ang timing ng paglipat niya ng slides ay may practice).

“Totoo ba,” panimula ni Kohaku. “Yung transferee raw na si kuya Gen ang magtuturo?”

“Malay ko ba,” sagot ni Senku. “Taga-bantay lang ako ng speaker dito.”

“‘Yon din nabalitaan ko kanina. Sila raw ni Ruri ang magtuturo ng sayaw,” pagbabahagi ni Chrome.

“Wazzup mga, ssob!” bulalas ni Ryusui at pagtingin nila sa kanilang kaibigan, nakita nila si Gen Asagiri sa tabi nito. Hindi masyadong kilala ni Senku si Gen sapagkat bago ang binata sa kanilang paaralan. Friends lamang sila sa Facebook at nakipagkamay siya rito isang beses noong Miting de Avance noong sila’y nangampanya para sa kanilang pagtakbo para sa mga posisyon sa SSG. Hindi man sila nag-usap ni isang beses ay maraming naririnig si Senku tungkol kay Gen mula sa kanilang mga guro at mula sa kaniyang mga kamag-aral. Maliban sa mga kinikilig na bulong ng mga kaklase niyang babae para sa gwapong nakatatanda, minsan na ring nakwento ng ilan sa mga titser nila ang taglay niyang katalinuhan ang ang balak nilang siya ang gawin nilang katimpalak na kakatawan ang paaralan sa Essay Writing Contest o sa Malikhaing Pagsulat. Nabalitaan din niya na nasama si Gen sa Top 10 Overall Ranking ng ika-sampung baitang at tumatakbo ito ng With Honors.

“Hi,” payak niyang pagbati sa tatlong magkakaibigan.

“Gen ito nga pala si Kohaku, kapatid ni Ruri. ‘Tas eto naman si Chrome ‘tas si Senku,” pakilala ni Ryusui sa kanila.

Tumango si Senku, “Hi po.”

“Ay jusko, kahit ‘wag mo na ako gamitan ng ‘po’ ‘di naman ako ganon katanda kumpara sa inyo.” Ngiti ni Gen.

“Kuya, ikaw ba magtuturo ng sayaw?” tanong ni Chrome.

“Oo, kami ni Ruri magtuturo sa inyo. Madali lang naman yung Cariñosa, medyo nakakalito lang yung pagbabago-bago ng formation pero maliban ‘don, yung partner mo lang naman dapat focus mo,” sabi niya.

“Kohaku, tayo nalang magkapartner ah?” aya ni Chrome at sumang-ayon naman si Kohaku.

“Kasama ka pala sa sayaw?” Umiling si Ryusui sa tanong ni Senku.

“Hindi, makikinood lang ako saglit. Ayaw ko pang umuwi.”

Sa gym magaganap ang kanilang practice at ganon na rin sa mga susunod na pag-eensayo. Nasa entablado na ang lahat ng mananayaw at nakaupo si Senku at Ryusui sa tapat nito na may kasamang electric fan at yung bluetooth speaker na parehong nakasaksak sa extension cord.

“Pakipindot nalang,” pakiusap ni Gen noong inabot niya ang kaniyang selpon kay Senku. “Sabihan nalang kita kung pause o play o from the top.”

“I-dedemo muna namin ni Gen yung buong sayaw para makita niyo kung pa’no mangyayari,” sabi ni Ruri at sumenyales si Gen kay Senku na patugtugin ang kanta ng Cariñosa.

Maraming may gusto kay Ruri at isa iyon sa mga katotohanang naranasan ni Senku sa personal. Grade 8 siya no’n noong sinama siya ng kaniyang adviser sa Popularity Contest at si Ruri ang naging katambal niya sa pageant. Bagama’t halos sa rami ng bilyeteng naibenta ng mga kalahok nakasalalay ang resulta ng kompetisyon, mayroon pang naganap na pageant event sa Coronation Night.

Tipikal na pageant ang nangyari n’on. May casual wear, talent portion, formal wear, Q&A, at syempre, ang paggawad ng korona sa mga nagwagi. Hindi na rin bago at masasabi ng marami na inasahan na nilang sasayaw si Senku at Ruri para sa talent portion at dahil magkatambal na sayaw ang kanilang napag-usapan at pageant nga ang ating pinag-uusapan, isang masintahing sayaw na may ‘sing-romantikong kanta ang kanilang plano. Ang ballroom dance sa music video ng kanta ni Ed Sheeran na ‘Thinking Out Loud’ ang naging inspirasyon nila sa pagpili ng pagtatanghal na kanilang gagawin. Kumuha ng instructor ang kanilang mga ama upang turuan silang rumampa at sumayaw lalo na’t walang alam si Senku sa ganitong mga bagay. Ang kanta ni Tala ni Sarah Geronimo ang kanilang piniling isayaw para sa talent portion. Charot, ako’y nagbibiro lamang. Kilometro talaga ni Sarah G. ang panlaban nila. Okay, seryoso na. Ang kanta ng December Avenue na ‘Bulong' ang kanilang piniling isayaw. Isang napakagaling na mananayaw si Ruri. Kahit na parehong kaliwa ang paa ni Senku, noong si Ruri ang tumutulong sa kaniya sa pag-sayaw, tila dinaig niya si Mr. Swabe sa kanyang mga galaw. Isang paru-paro na malumanay na lumulutang sa ere na dahan-dahang pumapagaspas ang mga talusalang pakpak ang pumasok sa isip ni Senku sa panahong iyon noong hawak niya .

Ngunit kahit na si Ruri na ang pinakamagaling na mananayaw para sa kanya, hindi nagawang alisin ni Senku ang kaniyang mga mata mula kay Gen.

Kung si Ruri ay isang mabining paru-paro, si Gen ay isang agila na naghahari sa himpapawid. Isang ibon na hindi nagpapadala sa pwersa ng hangin na may marilag na kapangyarihan sa bawat payagpag ng kanyang mga bagwis. Ang bawat galaw niya ay mapwersa tulad ng isang mandirigma ngunit ito rin ay tiyak animo’y isang alagad ng sining na nagagawang magbigay buhay sa isang kuwadro sa bawat paghaplos ng pinsel.

Si Ruri ang tipo ng mananyaw na magdadala ng ngiti at kapayapaan sa manonood, pero si Gen ang magtatanim ng paghahangad para sumayaw sa bawat puso ng taong makakakita sa kanya habang siya’y gumagalaw.

Para kay Senku, masyadong perpekto si Gen Asagiri.

Natapos ang kanilang demo at pinaulanan sila ng pakpak ng mga kapwa estudyante.

“Okay, start na tayo.” Ngiti ni Ruri.

Pagkatapos ng ilang beses na pagpindot-pindot ni Senku at paulit-ulit na pagsigaw ni Gen na “From the top!” ay naisipan nilang magpahinga ng kaunti. Binalik ni Senku kay Gen ang telepono nito at nagpaalam ito na bibili siya ng maiinom mula sa kanilang canteen.

“Baka bibili ka ulit ng softdrink. Magkakasakit ka nyan,” pagsuway ni Ruri sa binata.

“Oo nga, baka magkaroon ka nung ano- ano ulit tawag ‘don?” dagdag ni Ryusui.

"Jabetis?" Tawa ni Gen.  
  
Kumunot ang noo ni Senku sa sinabi nya, "Ano?"  
  
"Jabetis," ulit niya. "Myghad, Senku, di mo alam ang jabetis?"

“Alam ko naman, ‘di ko lang narinig ng maayos.” Hindi naman niya pagtatawanan ang pamamaraan ng pagbigkas ni Gen sa salitang Ingles na _‘diabetes’_ , hindi naman siya isang mapanghusgang nilalang. Sadyang nagulat lamang siya sa pagsabi ni Gen sa salita dahil narinig na rin niyang magbigay ito ng talumpati noon sa wikang Ingles at aakalain mong galing Estados Unidos ang nagsasalita.

Maya-maya ay bumalik nga ito ng may hawak na supot na plastik at sumisipsip sa straw.

“‘Pag ikaw talaga nagka-diabetes ewan ko sa’yo.”

“C.R. muna ako,” paalam ni Gen pagkatapos niyang iwasan ang palo ni Ruri na may kasamang tawa. “Pahawak muna, ssob.”

 _‘Talagang sinasabi niya ang ‘ssob’?’_ Isip ni Senku.

“Uy, painom naman,” akmang kukunin ni Chrome ang supot nang bigla itong inilayo ni Ryusui.

“‘Di ‘to akin. Kay Gen ‘to at sinasabi ko sayo hindi mo gustong makiinom sa softdrinks ni Gen. Bili ka nalang ng sa’yo.”

“Sige nga,” simangot niya. “Kohaku may gusto ka ba?”

“Libre mo?”

“Libre ni Ryusui,” ngisi ni Chrome.

“Aba,” tinignan ng masama ni Ryusui si Chrome bago humalakhak. “Buti nalang mabait ako,” wika niya at inilabas niya ang kanyang kalupi at inabot ito sa kaibigan.

“Pogi mo talaga master. Kaya mahal na mahal kita eh.”

“Bilhan mo na rin kami ni Ruri at Senku ng meryenda,” bilin ng binata.

“Ay ‘wag na, nakakahiya,” pagtanggi ni Ruri.

“Ilang taon na tayong magkaibigan ‘di ka pa rin sanay sa akin?” tawa niya.

“Cobra sakin,” sabi ni Senku.

“C2 ako.” pabatid ng may-ari ng salapi.

“Tubig lang ako,” nahihiyang pakiusap ng dalaga.

“Samahan na kita,” alok ni Kohaku at sabay silang umalis.

“Galing niyo sumayaw ni Gen,” puri ni Senku sa kaibigan.

Ngumiti si Ruri sa tuwa, “Salamat.”

Noong bumalik na ang mga mananayaw at ipinagpatuloy na nila ang kanilang pag-eensayo. Parating na ang takipsilim noong natapos na ang mga estudyante at nilapitan ni Gen si Senku pagtapos nitong magpaalam kay Ryusui.

“Samahan na kita,” ngiti niya. “Isosoli mo pa ‘yan sa may storage ‘di ba?”

“Sure ka? Ayaw mong umuwi na?”

“Ayos lang sa’kin. Hinintay mo pa kami matapos para lang masoli mo yung speaker dahil lang batas sa school kahit na pwedeng kami nalang para kanina ka pa nakauwi. Wala ‘to.” Nginitian siya ni Gen at umiwas ng tingin si Senku.

“Ay, ako na magdadala nung speaker,” tinangkang kunin ni Gen yung mala-maletang speaker pero iginulong ito palayo ni Senku mula sa kanya.

“Okay lang, ako na,” wika niya.

“Ah, edi bag mo nalang.” Hindi na napigilan ni Senku ang pagkuha ni Gen sa strap ng bag na nakapatong sa kaniyang balikat. Hindi na rin napigilan ni Senku ang pamumula ng kanyang mga tenga noong dumaplis ang mga daliri ni Gen sa kamao ni Senku na nakaikid sa bag strap niya. Suot ni Gen ang sarili niyang backpack at yakap-yakap niya ang kay Senku. “Tara?”

Madaldal si Gen, at sa totoo lang, ganoon din si Senku. Maraming katanungan si Gen tungkol sa mga maliit na bagay tungkol sa paaralan at ang pamamalakad dito na sa totoo lang ay wala naman talagang halaga sa kung alam mo ang mga ito o hindi. Hindi naman mahalaga kung alam ni Gen na yung imahen ng Haribon ay mayroon kasamang maliit na rebulto ng kalapati na nakatago sa pugad nito at makikita lamang kung ito ay iyong aakyatin upang masilip. Hindi rin naman mahalaga na malaman ni Gen na may mga kwento tungkol sa isang engkanto na nakatira sa puno ng mangga sa tabi ng basketball court. Hindi rin mahalaga na malaman ni Gen ang section ni Senku, o kung ano ang paborito niyang asignatura, o kung anong mga patimpalak ang kaniyang mga sinalihan noon o kung kamusta nga ba ang pag-aaral niya. Hindi mahalaga para kay Gen na malaman ang lahat ng iyon ngunit ipinagpatuloy pa rin niya ang pagtatanong at patuloy din siyang sinagot ni Senku.

“Nagko-commute ka pauwi?” Tanong naman ni Senku noong lumagpas sila sa tarangkahan ng paaralan.

“Ngayon lang,” sagot niya. “Sumasabay ako sa kapitbahay namin na may service pero syempre, nauna na sila. Ikaw ba?”

“Jeep hanggang sa entrance ng village tapos sasakay ng tricycle paloob.”

“Taga-St. Michael ka rin ba?” Tumango si Senku bilang sagot. “Tara, sabay na tayo ‘gang entrance ng village.”

Nagtungo sila sa highway sa tapat ng mga tindahan ng mga street food. Sumimangot ang dalawa noong nakita nilang puno na ang jeep at kailangan pa nilang maghintay muli ng bagong masasakyan kung nais nilang umuwi nang hindi sumasabit o maupo nang isang pisngi lamang ng kanilang puwit ang nakaupo.

“Bibili muna ako,” paalam ni Gen habang nakaturo sa nagtitinda ng kwek-kwek. “Saglit lang ako.”

Maya-maya ay bumalik siya na may hawak na malaking plastic cup na may sampung pirasong kwek-kwek na nakababad sa sawsawan at dalawang pantusok. “Hati tayo.”

“Hala, nakakahiya. Salamat nalang.” Tanggi ni Senku kasi oo, may kakapalan ang kaniyang pagmumukha pero hindi naman siya buraot.

“Sige lang ‘wag ka nang mahiya, sinadya ko talagang bumili ng marami para share tayo.” Inilapit ni Gen ang hawak niya kay Senku upang imbitahin ang binata na kunin na ang pantusok.

“Salamat po,” bumigay na siya at kinuha ang isa pang pantusok.

“‘Wag ka nang gumamit ng ‘po’, parang ang tanda-tanda ko naman ‘pag ganon.” Marahan niyang pagtawa. Napansin ni Senku na may hawak siya muli na supot ng softdrink sa kabilang kamay. “Ay,” tinaas niya ang kaniyang kamay sapagkat napansin niya ang tingin ni Senku. “Gusto mong maki-inom?”

“Ha? Hindi!” agad niyang pagtanggi.

“Ayaw mo bang uminom sa parehong straw?” tila nataranta si Gen sa mabilis na pagtanggi ni Senku. “Teka, bilhan kita ng-”

“Hindi! ‘Di ako nauuhaw, nagtataka lang ako kasi parang ang hilig-hilig mo sa softdrinks,” paliwanag niya.

“Ah,” nagkibit-balikat si Gen. “Sa totoo lang, wala lang. Mahilig lang talaga ako sa softdrinks.”

At sa mga sumunod na araw ay naging malapit na magkaibigan si Senku at Gen. ‘Di rin nagtagal ay nahulog ang loob ni Senku sa binata. Nakasanayan na niyang makasabay pauwi si Gen at magsalo sa mga street food kung saan salitan sila manlibre.

Naging malapit na rin sila para magawa ni Senku ang isang bagay na hindi inakala ng marami na posible.

“Ha?!” bulalas ni Ryusui. Mga mata’y dilat na dilat sa bigla. “Nakainom ka sa supot niya ng softdrinks?”

“‘Kala mo naman nakapatay ako ng tao sa gulat mo.”

“Si Gen ang pinag-uusapan natin dito hindi mo ako naiintindihan. Ang damot-damot kaya ‘non sa softdrinks.”

Napangiti si Senku na agad din niyang itinago at ibinalik niya ang kaniyang tingin sa mga nageensayo ng Cariñosa. “Special kasi ako.”

“Obvious naman.”

Sa wakas, ay dumating na ang araw ng pagdiriwang. Iniutos ng paaralan na hangga’t maaari ay magsuot ng mga tradisyonal na pananamit ang kanilang mga estudyante at pinili ni Senku na magsuot lamang ng lisding puting pang-taas na may mahabang manggas, pulang pantalon, at magtali ng pulang bandana sa kaniyang leeg. Pinuri niya ang magkapatid na sina Kohaku at Ruri sa suot nilang mga baro’t saya. Suot ni Kohaku ay isang payak na bersyon lamang ng puting Maria Clara tulad ng suot ng iba pa nilang mga kasama sa sayaw ng Cariñosa samantalang may kasamang isang marilag na malalim na morado na panuelo ang Maria Clara na suot ni Ruri. Si Yuzuriha naman ay may dilaw na Filipiniana na may mabulaklak na kalimbahin na tela na nakapaikot sa kaniyang baywang na terno sa suot ni Taiju na kaniyang kapareha sa Tinikling. Sina Tsukasa naman ay suot ang pula at itim na wanno ng mga Ifugao na may ikat na nakabalot sa kanilang katawan at may hawak din silang mga sibat at mayroon din silang palamuti sa ulo na gawa sa mga balahibo ng manok. Si Chrome ay may suot din na puting barong bilang katambal ni Kohaku at tulad ng kay Ruri, madilim na ube rin ang kulay ng barong na suot ni Gen at nakatahi ang mga detalye nito sa garing na sinulid.

“May problema tayo,” pag-amin ni Minami na presidente ng Filipino club. “Absent si Stanley, biglang nagkasakit.”

“Hala, ‘pano na ‘yan?” tanong ni Ginro na naghahanda ng laptop. “‘Di ba siya yung magbibigay ng talumpati o kung ano man?”

“Kaya nga eh, tatanggalin nalang natin yung parte na ‘yon.”

“Sayang naman,” simangot ni Gen. “Gusto niyo ako nalang papalit?”

“Sigurado ka? Hindi ka naman handa?”

“Keri ko na ‘yon. On the spot nalang.”

“Sure ka ah? Papalitan ko pangalan ni Stanley dito.”

“Ge lang.”

Lumipas ang mga minuto at isa-isa nang nagtanghal ang mga grupo ng mga mag-aaral na naghanda ng mga sayaw at awit at sa wakas, nakatayo si Gen sa gitna ng entablado na may hawak na mikting.

“Magandang umaga sa inyong lahat. Ako po ay nakatayo rito sa inyong harapan upang ialay ang liham ng isang torpe na hindi na kayang ikubli ang kaniyang lihim na pag-irog.”

“Tangina, nosebleed sa lalim ah,” marahan na tawa ni Chrome sa tabi ni Senku.

“Muli, inihahandog ko sa inyo: Ang Liham ng Isang Torpe,” yumuko si Gen sa madla na pumalakpak bago siya nagsimula.

“Aking minamahal,” panimula niya. “Ako ay iyong patawarin kung ang mga salita na aking bibitawan ay tila hindi kapani-paniwala. Patawad kung kulob sa mga saglit na ating pinalipas sa piling ng isa’t-isa ay hindi ko mahanap ang tapang na aking hinahangad upang masabi sa iyo ang lahat ng mga kumpisal na nais umagos mula sa aking puso. Ipagpaumanhin mo kung sa tuwing ikaw ay nasa aking harapan ay nawawala ang mga salita na ibig kong ikanta sa’yo sapagka’t ako’y labis na nahuhumaling sa iyo. Paano ko nga ba masasabi sa iyo na ikaw ang Balais sa aking dapit-hapon kung sa tuwing ako’y nakatitig sa iyong mga inlaan ay ako’y nawawala sa mga pangarap na ika’y mahagkan hanggang sa dulo ng awanggan? Paano ako mangungumpisal na sa tuwing ako’y mag-isa ay inaasam ka pa rin ng aking puso't isipan at dahil dito ay ako’y minumulto ng banaag ng iyong silweta mula sa ilaw na tumatagos sa mga kurtina sa dilim ng aking silid? Paano ko ipagtatapat sa iyo na ikaw ang gusto kong makasiping sa lahat ng aking mga takipsilim at na ang iyong ngiti ang nais kong matanaw sa lahat ng bukang liwayway na aking sasalubungin sa aking buhay? Paano ko aaminin sa iyo, giliw, na ikaw ang tanging isinisigaw ng aking damdamin? Na ikaw ang paraluman sa bawat titik na puno ng adorasyon sa aking sinusulat sa mga kalatas na kahit kailan ay hindi naging sapat upang ito ay maibigay sa iyo. Na sa iyo sabik pumulupot ang aking bisig sa bawat oras na nais kong malanghap ang iyong alimusom.”

Teka, kailan pa nakatitig si Gen kay Senku?

“Paano ko sasabihin sa harap mo na mahal kita?”

Paano nga ba ulit huminga?

“Mahal, sana ay tanggapin mo ang mga salita na bumuhos mula sa aking diwa sa silakbo na ito. Sana ay gaya ko, isipin mo na baka, baka nga tayo ang itinadhana ng sansinukob at hindi lamang tayo pinagsalubong ng kapalaran upang magpaalam sa dulo. Sana ay mahal mo rin ako. Nagmamahal, Torpe.”


End file.
